


黄金年代

by Takiri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: “十八世纪的维也纳是回不去啦，但我们有二十一世纪的维也纳呀！”
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart & Antonio Salieri, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 6





	黄金年代

莫扎特复活了，萨列里也复活了。

谁也不知道为什么，反正他们就是悄没声儿地复活了。

二十一世纪的维也纳街头，莫扎特和萨列里面面相觑。

莫扎特和萨列里看着对方，不约而同地想：

这穿的是什么玩意儿。

几个维也纳群众走过，注目他们三秒。

群众A说：“这穿的是什么玩意儿。”

群众B说：“复古风回潮了吧。”

群众C说：“也可能是漫展。”

群众A说：“哦。”

维也纳群众走了。

莫扎特和萨列里对视一眼，双双挪开眼神，装作无事发生过。

现场一时很尴尬。

但莫扎特是个很能无视尴尬的人。

莫扎特快落地挽住萨列里的手臂，快落地打招呼：“您好呀！萨列里大师！”

萨列里：“……”

萨列里惜字如金地说：“……您好。”

萨列里老师本萨其实并不是惜字如金的人设，无奈他现在觉得很尴尬。

有这么几个哲学问题一直盘旋在萨列里老师的心头：

我是谁？我在哪儿？我怎么活了？莫扎特怎么活了？莫扎特穿的是什么玩意儿？莫扎特当年是不是被自己花里胡哨的衣服闪死的？

还有莫扎特到底为什么挽着我？？？

萨列里百思不得其解。

莫扎特才不在乎萨列里脑子里都奔腾着什么哲学迷思。

莫扎特快落地说：“真好呀，萨列里大师！又见到您了！”

莫扎特快落地问：“好久没见啦！您怎么样？一切都还好吗？”

萨列里：“……”

我能有什么好不好的？

萨列里想：我死了诶。

才刚复活。

能有什么好不好的。

……话说回来我到底为什么活了？

莫扎特说：“您别想啦！您就是想得太多才会老得快！”

萨列里无言以对。

萨列里心想：35岁就死了的人到底哪里来的立场说我老得快？

就因为死得早吗？

简直不可理喻。

果然是莫扎特本莫。

莫扎特本莫开心快落，连蹦带跳，就差抢过路边流浪艺人的吉他当场嗨歌。

好在他（暂时还）不会弹吉他。

莫扎特说：“真好！到处都是音乐！还有这么多漂亮的女孩子！这个时代真好！复活了真是太好了！”

莫扎特总结：“开心，快落，所以我们去喝酒吧！”

萨列里觉得这两件事根本没有关联。

萨列里说：“……好。”

我为什么答应了？

萨列里想。

一定是被莫扎特的亮片眼影闪得头晕。

在酒吧里坐下来的时候萨列里才想起一件事。

一件很重要的事。

钱。

萨列里已经很久没有考虑过这件事了。

而莫扎特就长着一张不会考虑这件事的脸。

萨列里说：“……莫扎特。您等一下。我有一件事要问您。”

莫扎特：“？”

莫扎特想了想，快落地说：“我也喜欢您呀！”

萨列里：“？？？？？”

前后无关，没有帮助。

萨列里镇定地说：“不是这个问题。您有钱吗。”

莫扎特眨巴着那双涂满亮片眼影的大眼睛，伸手摸了摸口袋。

莫扎特说：“有呀。”

为什么十八世纪的音乐家会有二十一世纪的欧元，这真是一个谜题。

但为什么十八世纪的音乐家会在二十一世纪喝酒，这是一个更大的谜题。

萨列里想了想。

萨列里放弃了思考。

可能这篇文的设定就是这样吧，萨列里想。

一旦接受了这种设定，一切就显得很合理了。

萨列里低头喝酒。

萨列里抬头说话。

萨列里说：“莫扎特……？？？？？”

莫扎特，莫扎特不见了。

萨列里惊恐地四下张望，找半天才从人堆里找到个金毛；莫扎特先生正在女孩堆里如鱼得水，可劲蹦跶，开足马力，招蜂引蝶。

萨列里老师木着脸想：我应该在车底不应该在车里。

莫扎特在蹦迪，萨列里在喝酒，酒吧在放背景音乐。酒吧老板亲自站台，一手麦克风一手抹布，唱得鬼哭狼嚎上蹿下跳：“放心彻底一醉方休~在这里酒神才是上帝~”

萨列里想：好吵。

萨列里想：二十一世纪是不是有毛病。

二十一世纪的音乐家都怎么了？写的都是什么玩意儿？

调式呢？曲式呢？？协奏曲相互融合完美无缺的和弦呢？？？交响曲庄严宏大彼此交织的器部呢？？？

现在放的这是什么玩意儿，噪音吗？？？

噪音吧。

莫扎特在摇滚乐里上蹿下跳与老板共舞。

萨列里崩溃地一头撞在桌面上。

萨列里想：古典乐已死。

……可是莫扎特活了。

所以这是音乐之神降下旨意希望莫扎特复苏古典乐的黄金时代吗？

那带上他干什么。

萨列里老师只想做一个普通的宫廷乐师长，平常写写歌剧弥撒交响乐，业余时间养几个学生，该教作曲的教作曲该教声乐的教声乐，如果还没被熊孩子们气死就出门骑骑马吃吃甜点，家庭和睦工作顺利身心健康师慈徒孝。

至于什么名垂青史流芳千古，作品上能上太空下能做胎教音乐还能改编流行歌曲同人剧本话剧电影音乐剧养活若干相关从业人士之类的殊荣就很不必了。

反正他活着的时候也没少养活若干相关同人作者。

萨列里总结：这届同人作者不行。

没听说过嗑RPS不上升正主吗！

一点职业素质都没有。

靠，生气。

BGM还这么吵，更生气了。

……

莫扎特小心翼翼地问：“萨列里大师？您是不是喝多啦？”

“……我没有。”

萨列里严肃地说：“太吵了。”

莫扎特：“？”

莫扎特：“我吗？”

萨列里：“……”

复活会让人产生自知之明吗？

萨列里更新了亟待思考的哲学问题清单。

萨列里：“不是，是这个……音乐。”

萨列里实在很不想把这种噪音称为音乐。

莫扎特显然很想把这种音乐玩出花来。

莫扎特快落地说：“这个音乐怎么了？不好听吗？我觉得很好啊？新潮！现代！自由！个性！全新的可能性！”

萨列里说：“……”

真的好吵。

这次是莫扎特。

加上BGM，简直是双倍的吵。

头疼，想回维也纳。

萨列里说：“想回维也纳。”

莫扎特很没眼色地说：“可我们就在维也纳呀。”

“……”萨列里说，“不是这个维也纳。”

要回肯定是回十八世纪的那个维也纳。

最好是莫扎特还没辞职，萨列里已经是宫廷乐长的那个维也纳。

莫扎特放飞自我，萨列里忙于社畜，各作各的曲敬奉音乐女神；专心一意两不相干，岂不完美。

就是可能性不太大。

但死人都能活过来了，凭什么不能时空旅行？

有点儿梦想怎么了，万一就实现了呢。

萨列里越想越觉得自己很有道理，简直想作曲。

想想还是算了。

莫扎特就坐在对面扑闪眼睛呢，要作也是他作。

就是不知道作出来是不是古典乐。

心碎，怀念十八世纪的维也纳，怀念古典乐的黄金时代。

莫扎特很没眼色地说：“哪有什么黄金时代。”

萨列里：？？？？？

你不要仗着自己天资卓绝才华横溢就来找打。

虽然绝大部分音乐家都比不上你，但也算不错了好不好！四舍五入也比现在好，很黄金了！

非得个个都有你的水平才算黄金吗？

给凡人留条活路！

莫扎特继续很没眼色地说：“哪里黄金了，你4不4不记得那会我们出去喝酒，你还不是要把上至海顿爸爸下至你新收的学生全部点评一遍，‘这届音乐家不行！’4不4你，你自己说！”

萨列里说：“……我没有。”

萨列里想：我有吗？……不会真有吧。不记得了。可能真的喝多了。

莫扎特说：“你就是有，你不要不承认，你自己说当时的宫廷音乐家你看得上谁！”

萨列里说：“……没谁吧。”

莫扎特：“……”

莫扎特气得像个河豚。

莫扎特指着自己鼻子大声问：“我呢？我呢？？？”

萨列里困惑地反问：“……你又不是宫廷音乐家？”

又没在约瑟夫二世那里正式签卖身契。

这么大一只野生音乐家，蛋白质含量很高，拧掉头嘎嘣脆鸡肉味的那种。

当初怎么就没动手弄死他呢。

早知枉担了这虚名，当日也另有个道理。

……这台词怎么感觉不太对劲。

莫扎特不知道萨列里脑内正在奔腾的复杂思考，理直气壮地继续追问：“所以呢？我呢？？你不喜欢我的曲子和我吗？？？”

萨列里：“……你说什么蠢话，当然喜欢啊。”

不然当初就找人套你麻袋打死完事了。

后悔。

悔不当初。

莫扎特，莫扎特既不惊喜也不尖叫，冷静地点点头，理直气壮理所当然：“嗯，我知道。我就知道你喜欢我。”

萨列里：“……”

我不是，我没有，瞎说什么呢。

……哎算了。

跟莫扎特讲道理，他是喝多了又不是傻了。

喝多了的人知道自己喝多了吗？

这是一个问题。

萨列里再次陷入哲学思索。

莫扎特托着下巴，兴高采烈地问：“安东，你在想什么呀？”

……在想我们什么时候成了你可以叫我昵称的关系。

我们有这么熟吗？

没有吧？

莫扎特说：“有吧？”

莫扎特理直气壮地大声说：“我抱着你（大腿）喊萨列里爸爸的时候你可不是这么说的！”

维也纳群众意味深长地注视萨列里。

萨列里：“……”

熊孩子把最重要的关键词省掉是什么毛病！

脸皮超薄的萨列里老师险些当场自燃。

莫扎特托着下巴嘿嘿笑，涂满亮片眼影的大眼睛疯狂眨巴，居然比亮片眼影还亮。

太作弊了，萨列里想。

当初没有打死他大概有25%的原因是他长得好看。

……剩下75%不说也罢。

因为长得好看和其他原因逃过一劫的莫扎特本莫并没有这个自觉，继续兴高采烈地说：“我在想活过来可太好啦！我喜欢这个时代！音乐！新的音乐！各种各样的音乐！还有安东！还有游戏！还有这——么多漂亮小姐姐！”

被点名的安东尼奥萨列里老师沉默不语，很难搞清自己在莫扎特心里到底算是怎么样的一个排行。

莫扎特说：“真的太好啦！我想继续活下去！作曲！写歌！唱歌！喝酒！跳舞！享受人生！”

“……”

萨列里说：“我想死。”

莫扎特兴高采烈地说：“对吧？新时代很美好吧？……啊？啥？？？你想干嘛？？？？？”

萨列里平静镇定理智冷静地重复：“我想死。”

莫扎特尖叫：“为什么啊？！”

人生多么美好！青山绿水蓝天白云，现代社会有吃有喝还有一干狂热死忠粉，何况能复活多么不容易，古往今来还有第四个吗？

已经和耶稣他老人家一个待遇了！

得来不易！珍惜生命！

莫扎特急得团团打转。

萨列里风雨不动安如山。

萨列里平静地反问：“为什么不？”

熊孩子怕是还没有搞清楚状况。

十八世纪不是莫扎特的黄金时代，但是萨列里的黄金时代。

二十一世纪也许会是莫扎特的黄金时代，但永远不会是萨列里的黄金时代。

试图和缪斯之子争辉这种错误犯过一次就行了，萨列里不打算在同一个坑里再栽第二次。

人还不能两次踏入同一条河流呢。

萨列里老师镇定地思考起了无痛自杀法。

毕竟有过失败经验，这次最好能一步到位。

现代科技这么发达了怎么自杀技术还没什么进展啊？

死了三百年了又不好再去申请安乐死，愁苦。

莫扎特说：“……等等等等等一下啊！！！”

莫扎特一个助跑飞扑从桌面上平滑过去，死死拽住萨列里不松手：

“安东！安东尼奥！萨列里大师！你……您再想想！您别想不开！活着多好啊！我可是死过的！相信我的经验！”

萨列里说：“我也死过。我觉得还是死着比较好。”

莫扎特：“……”

莫扎特鼓着腮帮子不说话，继续死死拽住萨列里不松手，仿佛他松一下萨列里老师就会跑去跳美泉宫。

萨列里老师拿出当年养学生养儿子养学生的儿子的经验，谆谆善诱温柔委婉：“来，你先放手，你再这么拽下去得先把我勒死。”

莫扎特说：“哼！”

萨列里：“……”

你哼什么哼？？？

三岁吗？？？

萨列里老师冷静地说：“那要么你把我勒死。我俩正好扯平。”

莫扎特：？？？？？？？

扯平？扯什么平？？哪里扯平了？？？

莫扎特的目光中流露出对萨列里精神健康的担忧。

萨列里又想揍他了。

萨列里拿出多年（主要是晚年）锻炼出的心理承受力，深深地深呼吸。

萨列里说：“……算了，你死太早了不知道。”

虽然萨列里坚持觉得莫扎特死那么早至少有一半是自己作的，不能全怪他。

但萨列里自己也死了呀。

多活的那三十多年又没活得多好。

萨列里觉得四舍五入也差不多能扯平了，如果还扯不平……

那反正他觉得死着也挺好的。

莫扎特大声尖叫，口不择言：“什么话！不可以！我死得早和你有什么关系！又不怪你！又不是你杀的！”

萨列里说：“……”

莫扎特：“……”

莫扎特说：“……这是什么意思。”

萨列里说：“……我不知道。说不定是呢。”

当年他想找人把莫扎特套麻袋暴打一顿沉进莱茵河又不是一天两天。

说不定就是一个没忍住付诸实践了。

反正事到如今他自己的记忆也比较模糊了，想想这种可能性还真挺高的，随便吧。

莫扎特说：“这怎么能随便啊！”

莫扎特苦口婆心：“你不要瞎想，都是谁给你说的这些屁话，我自己怎么死的我自己还能不清楚吗……”

萨列里说：“你怎么死的。”

莫扎特说：“……”

靠，我不知道！

现场一时十分尴尬。

萨列里心想：多少年了我怎么还信了他的邪。

莫扎特为挽回自己在萨列里心目中的可靠程度赶忙打断：“……就算我不知道我也知道肯定不是你啊！”

萨列里懒得理他。

莫扎特再接再厉。

莫扎特说：“真的，虽然当时你有时候也不是特别喜欢我，还联合你们那些意大利人给我下绊子，还抢我资源撬我乐手挖我女高音，但你肯！定！不！是！那！种！人！”

萨列里想这真是他听过的最没有力度的辩护词，没有之一。

萨列里想我都不知道我是哪种人你怎么就知道了？

我们有这么熟吗。

莫扎特反问：“怎么没有？？？”

我们这样那样和那样这样的美好时光你都忘了吗？？？

不要以为没有别人知道你就可以吃了不认！

萨列里说：“……”

萨列里一时竟不知道谋杀和情杀哪个更有损他的声名。

莫扎特不依不饶：“而且我们还一起作过曲！我还听过你的歌剧！你还指挥过我的费加罗！还唱过我的魔笛！还弹过我的奏鸣曲一二三四五！你根本不是那种人我能听不出来吗？！”

萨列里：……

前后无关，没有联系。

莫扎特说：“哪里没有联系了？”

我听过你的音乐，我就是知道能写出那样的音乐的人不会是坏人。

莫扎特理直气壮地说：“不对吗？你不相信我的音乐赏析能力吗？”

萨列里无言以对。

除了缪斯女神本人还有谁能在音乐方面超过莫扎特？

莫扎特唯粉兼骨肉皮萨列里老师实名发言：不可能，没有的，不存在的。

莫扎特又说：“再说了，你那么喜欢我，你才舍不得。”

萨列里：“……”

萨列里说：“我……你……算了我是挺喜欢你的。”

反正情杀也不会比谋杀丢人到哪儿去了。

再说他也没什么人好丢了。

莫扎特理直气壮：“对吧？”

莫扎特一本正经地数手指：“第一我知道你不是那种人，第二你那么喜欢我，第三我死的时候你也不在场——第四我现在活了呀！”

莫扎特小朋友一直有一种谜一般的自信：

只要这个世界上还有人要听音乐&他还能作曲，就没有什么过不去的坎。

萨列里超想就这种自信吐槽一句，想想还是算了。

谁还不是个骨肉皮呢。

莫扎特步步紧逼：“二十一世纪啦，安东！”

宫廷乐师长可能是没法做了，骑马也有一定难度，但除此以外你的人生理想有哪条不能实现？

回头想搞古典搞古典，不想搞古典和我一起拥抱摇滚朋克重金属（我还是想搞古典，萨列里冷静地说），奥地利2019年同性婚姻就合法了，我们正好赶着跨年烟花敲钟接吻，第二天一早就去领证登记宣誓结婚，以后闲了养养学生吃吃甜点，家庭和睦工作顺利身心健康师慈徒孝。

这年头甜点还比十八世纪便宜两个数量级。

莫扎特说：“十八世纪的维也纳是回不去啦，但我们有二十一世纪的维也纳呀！”

莫扎特张开手臂，酒吧老板鬼哭狼嚎的背景音乐里吊顶灯光打在他头上，照得他上至金毛下至外套上的亮片都在闪闪发光，扑闪扑闪的大眼睛更是晃得人眼晕：

“有我在就有音乐的黄金时代！”莫扎特说，“萨列里大师，和我一起来吧，好不好？”

“……”

萨列里慢慢地说：“好。”


End file.
